Queen + Paul Rodgers
Queen + Paul Rodgers es una banda de rock inglesa creada en 2004. Es el fruto de la colaboración de Paul Rodgers (ex cantante de Bad Company, Free, The Law y The Firm) con dos ex miembros de Queen: Brian May y Roger Taylor. Historia La banda se produjo cuando el vocalista coincidió con el guitarrista Brian May en Londres, en septiembre de 2004, en el concierto del 50 aniversario de la guitarra Fender Stratocaster. May acompañó a Rodgers en la versión del tema de FREE ‘All Right Now’, y ambos sintieron, al parecer, una química instantánea. Así debió de ser, puesto que, a las pocas semanas, Paul Rodgers se unió a Brian May y Roger Taylor, para interpretar versiones de ‘All Right Now’ y ‘We Will Rock You’ en la ceremonia en la que la banda fue inducida al Music Hall of Fame del Reino Unido. Todo fue tan sobre ruedas que los tres músicos estuvieron plenamente de acuerdo en continuar tocando juntos. Queen + Paul Rodgers Tour La primera ejecución pública fue en un concierto en Sudáfrica, en marzo de 2005 en apoyo de Nelson Mandela para la campaña de sensibilización sobre el SIDA. La gira Queen + Paul Rodgers Tour se inició concretamente con un concierto en la''' "Brixton Academy"' Ubicada en Londres, con los boletos vendidos principalmente a los miembros del club de fans oficial de Queen. En la primavera de 2005 Comienza la Gira europea, con fechas en lugares como el '''Wembley Arena, Cardiff International Arena y Le Zenith' en Francia. Cuatro fechas estadio al aire libre estaban previstas, por primera vez en Portugal en el Estadio do Retelo (Att: 30.000), en el Rhein-Energie Stadion de Colonia, Alemania (Att: 27.500), Holanda Arnhem Gelredome (Att: 30.000) y en el Hyde Park en El Reino Unido (Att: 65.000) en el verano de 2005. En Octubre y Noviembre de ese Mismo Año, se embarcan en una Gira en Japón, Luego en Marzo de 2006 Van de Gira a E.E.U.U y Canadá, Lugares que no Vistaban desde 1982, debido a las Constantes Censuras a Queen. El 13 de Marzo Finaliza la Gira en la Ciudad de Vancouver, en el Pacific Coliseum. El 21 y 22 de Noviembre (con otra posible fecha agregada que tal vez sea el 23 de ese mes), la banda visitará la Argentina luego de 27 años para tocar en el estadio del Club Atlético Velez Sarsfield. Set List El Set List estaba centrado principalmente en los éxitos mas Conocidos de Queen, con canciones como "Crazy Little Thing Called Love", "We Will Rock You", "We are the Champions" y "Bohemian Rhapsody". En una entrevista que se publicó en el San Jose Mercury News, Paul Rodgers dijo que una canción no podrían Tocar en la gira es "Killer Queen" debido al hecho de que, según Rodgers: "las melodías son demasiado Complicadas." El conjunto típico también de algunas canciones de los catálogos Free y Bad Company,(Antiguas Bandas de Rodgers) como "All Right Now", "Wishinh Well", "Feel Like Making Love", y "Bad Company". Brian May y Roger Taylor cantaron algunas canciones como Por Ejemplo May: "Hammer To Fall" (sólo la primera parte), "Love of My Life", "'39" (que cantaba pen la versión original). Taylor: "Radio GaGa" (Ambos dos primeros versos y coros),' "These Are The Days of our lives", "Say It's Not True"' (una nueva canción) y "I'm in Love with my car" (que Cantó en la versión original). A menudo Roger Taylor dejaba la Batería para Cantar (Exeptuando "I'm in love with my car") mientras que en "Radio Ga Ga" y "These are the Days of our Lives" el sonido de la Percusion era Artificial, o sea, grabado. Para "Say It's Not True", iría acompañado de los miembros Adicionales de la banda, Danny Miranda y Jamie Moses que ambos desempeñan guitarras acústicas (excepto para el concierto 46664, en la que estuvo acompañado por Roger Brian y Jamie - que fue la única vez que desempeñan Brian Guitarra en esta canción durante la gira). Grabaciones Grabaron el concierto en Sheffield para editar el CD doble y DVD "Return of the Champions". Además de esa edición, grabaron algunos conciertos en Japón, de los cuales el dado el 27 de Octubre, se lanzó al mercado nipón el 2006 con el título "Super Live in Japan", DVD doble que cuenta con el concierto completo, y extras como el backstage del concierto en la ciudad húngara de Budapest. En Octubre de 2006, Brian May anuncia la grabación de un nuevo Album a nombre de Queen + Paul Rodgers, el cual podría salir en Febrero de 2008. Durante la gira Norteamericana, Queen + Paul Rodgers, Presento la canción "Take Love". El 1 de Diciembre, sale a la Luz el Tema "Say it's not true", escrita por Roger Taylor, el cual puede ser descargado gratis en el Sitio oficial de la Banda. El 31 de Diciembre, salió a la luz el Single de esta misma canción. En abril de 2008 presentaron en el show de Al Murray del canal ITV1 del Reino Unido su nuevo single "C-lebrity", recogido con diversidad de opiniones por los fans. Si bien algunos han apreciado su vertiente rockera y el taleno musical de Brian, Roger y Paul, otros temen la pobreza musical de la calidad del nuevo disco. El disco The Cosmos Rocks fue lanzado finalmente en el Reino Unido el día 15 de septiembre de 2008. Está compuesto de 13 canciones repartidos en 14 tracks (el tema Small tiene un reprise), de las cuales cerca de 8 han sido interpretadas en la actual gira Ths Cosmos Rocks que comenzó el 12 de septiembre en Ucrania, en un concierto gratuito dado por la banda. La gira ya ha sido confirmada que llevará a Queen+Paul Rodgers a Sudamérica desde el día 19 de noviembre, en la ciudad de Santiago de Chile en el Estadio San Carlos de Apoquindo, para luego continuar en el Estadio Velez Sarsfield de Buenos Aires, Argentina, el 21 de noviembre. Finalmente el tour por Sudamérica terminará con 3 fechas en Brasil. Discografía * Return of the Champions : 2005 * Super Live in Japan : 2006 * The Cosmos Rocks : 2008 Referencias Enlaces externos *Sitio Oficial de Queen + Paul Rodgers *Sitio Oficial de Brian May *Sitio Oficial de Queen *Sitio Oficial de Paul Rodgers *ArgenQueen Las últimas novedades sobre la gira latinoamericana y nuevo disco de Queen+PR. *A Queen Of Magic Página española de grandes contenidos y actualidad sobre Queen. *We Will Rock You - Queen + Paul Rodgers (Proshot, Chile 2008) Categoría:Queen Categoría:Grupos de rock de Inglaterra Categoría:Giras musicales de Queen